DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from application). This application requests funds over five years for research training for postdoctoral PhDs and post-geriatric fellowship MDs in clinical and basic research on aging. The goal of the proposed training program is to develop clinical and basic researchers in geriatric and gerontological topics such that they will eventually become independent investigators. Each trainee will be appointed for at least a two- year period to work closely with a mentor who will direct an active and ongoing program in aging research. The postdoctoral program will have the following training components: 1) participation in the mentor's ongoing research projects; 2) development of one or more research projects in which the trainee takes a leadership role, under the mentor's supervision; 3) attendance at interdisciplinary seminars in research methods, a variety of geriatric and gerontological topics, and the ethical conduct of research; and 4) individually designed coursework and didactic study depending upon the trainee's specific needs. Because of the interdisciplinary nature of research on aging, this application proposes to expand the existing training program that focuses on geriatric research training for postdoctoral psychiatrists and psychologists, to include a broader trainee pool in additional areas of basic and clinical research. The proposed program builds upon such existing resources as the NIA-funded Alzheimer's Disease Center and Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center, as to provide an opportunity to enhance current interdisciplinary research efforts, and complement existing research and clinical training activities. Twelve positions are requested for each year of the training program, and research opportunities will be provided in such areas as Alzheimer disease, late-life depression, comprehensive geriatric assessment, quality of life for the frail elderly, epidemiology, women's health, basic neuroscience, and immunology.